1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lottery device having a table provided with a plurality of openings to determine winners by receiving balls in the openings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lottery devices of this type include roulette game devise and bingo game devices. A known bingo game device is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 7-30044.
The bingo game device disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 7-30044 includes a turntable including a rotating disk provided with a plurality of ball pockets for receiving a ball, and a plurality of balls of different colors. The plurality of ball pockets of the rotating disk are numbered randomly by serial numbers, respectively.
The ball pockets of the rotating disk are simple round openings and do not appeal their functions to the players. Thus, the ball pockets do not have attractive effects that engross the players in the game.
The present invention has been made in view of such circumstances and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a lottery device including a table provided with openings and light-emitting means disposed near the openings, and capable of engrossing players in a lottery game by most effectively causing the light-emitting means to emit light according to the state of the lottery game to appeal the functions of the openings in the lottery game to the players.